


The lost files of Garrus Vakarian

by Amira_Leeny



Series: The Many Adventures of Amira Shepard. [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amira_Leeny/pseuds/Amira_Leeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus Vakarian, kept a data-pad full of notes and tidbits about his adventures and journey with Commander Amira Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, just putting that out there, it's all Bioware/EA. I'm working on this slowly, trying to type up notes while I run through the series of MassEffect, slower then I did the first time and add detail on my free time(which is never). Hope you like it :), constructive criticism is welcomed!

Data Pad Entry One-

This morning, my investigation of Saren was shut down, I am not giving up though. The Primarch was clear that the council will close the case with the meeting and final judgment that involves a human woman, Amira Shepard. Hearing her name gave me chills, as if she herself was standing in my presences, I only had a brief encounter with her before the council meeting but my mind is still running over the details. Her bright green eyes full of honor and pride, her cherry red hair tucked behind her ears, and her face, stern but covered playfully in tiny freckles. Look at me a Turian, rambling about a human woman I know next to nothing about. Enough about her, I'm sure we will never meet again, this data pad is about Saren and his injustice. He has disgraced my people and has to pay for it, many lives are at stake. After I step down from C-Sec, I will make my way down to the med clinic to see if Dr. Michel has any more information about Sarens involvement with Fist and the ShadowBroker. Even if the meeting with the council proves he is guilty, at least this will keep me busy. Hopefully my father will understand my reasoning for quitting C-Sec and not find me dishonorable. 

Shepard arrived at the med clinic shortly after I did, she blew my cover but I was able to take a amazing shot at a thug that was threatening Dr. Michel. The military woman and her human comrades helped me take out the rest of Fist's men, rather quickly and clean at that. I have to say, seeing Shepard in action was stunning. We found out about a Quarian that Fist is hiding, she was trying trading information about the geth for a safe place to hide. This maybe the evidence I need to shut Saren down! Shepard wants to confront Fist and I sternly told her I was coming... She threw that I was a Turian like Saren in my face. I may have raised my voice to her... slightly... but I'm pretty sure I convinced the woman that she can trust me. And to farther her trust with me I told her about Wrex, a Krogan that has been trying to get to Fist lately. Seeming convinced she took me with her, I am updating as I can. I want to be able to look back at this data pad and remember everything completely, as if it just happened. 

I am now, a Turian running around the citadel with two heavily armed human women. Shepard, stopped a few times on the way to C-Sec to help other races. I was truly shocked at this feat, most humans are selfish and barely even help each other. Ashley, the other woman Shepard has with her keeps questioning her about helping out. I do not think these two see eye to eye but Ashley respects Shepard enough to only question. When we found Wrex, C-Sec officers had their hands full with him. I could barely contain my laughter, I had to “talk” to Wrex one time when he visited the citadel, that was no a lovely chat, neither was the black eye after it. According to Wrex, Commander Shepard is becoming quite a popular human among the alien races. I'm impressed. The Commander explained to Wrex that she was going after Fist, Wrex respecting Shepard as a warrior joined us. Shepard dismissed Ashley back to the Normandy for the time being, and Wrex and I followed Shepard back to the Chroa's Den, after the poor human got turned around a few times. Wrex and I silently laughing at her, everyone's first time on the citadel is tough. 

Fist was ready for us when we got there but Wrex, Shepard and I make a good team. We disposed of Fist's men quickly and learned about a meeting with the Quarian. I must say, Shepard is good with a gun and even better getting the information she needs. As ruthless as she maybe, she has a kind heart. Wow, what am I saying? Back to Fist. He sold out the Quarian to Saren's men, the information she has must be important if someone crossed the Shadowbroker for it. Wrex shot Fist, which at first pissed me off, we could have used him! But Shepard approved this, and some how her approval made me feel like it was okay then. I don't know what happened there, it's like she has a forgiving aura about her. We saved the Quarian from Saren's assassins and are taking her to the human embassy. She has the information we need. I'll update from there. 

So now, I am standing in a room with, a Krogan, a Quarian and two humans, this is either going to be an exciting conversation, or a terrible nightmare ending in someone being shot. Either way this is going to make interesting, I'm looking forward to it, we finally have some hard evidence on Saren. The Quarian had a voice chip from a Geth she killed, on is Saren and another voice talking about how Edin Prime was a great victory. The human ambassador and Admiral Anderson called a meeting with the council to show them this clip. Shepard invited me to go with them, on the way, Ashley keeps asking me questions like, Am I okay with taking down Saren, just because we are both Turian does not mean we both have the same views. As far as I'm concerned, Saren has disgraced our people. I understand her concern and I am surprised Shepard does not question me either, but again just today Shepard has surprised me more then once. I am beginning to rethink my Turian ways, It seems like I have met the wrong kind of humans in my days at C-Sec.

Saren has been striped of his Spectre status! The council has declared him and Matriarch Benezia traitors to the galactic space. Shepard explained to the council that the Geth see Saren as a prophet of the Reapers, I do not like the sound of this. They of course questioned her and shot down the idea, at first, they think he is just a rogue agent and do not want to cause an all out war that their only evidence is Shepard's visions. Which, I won't tell Shepard but I understand their point of view, the visions she speaks of are not enough to support a war. Shepard offered to go and stop Saren and by god I will be there when it happens! They accepted her offer and granted this human woman Spectre status, I am honor to be in her presence. My first council meeting and I see the first human Spectre created. Shepard's ambassador didn't even thank her, I pointed it out to her and she chuckled and said it figures. I could not help myself and smiled at her. 

Shepard's commanding officer stepped down giving his ship to her. They seem to have a history together, and a father-daughter relationship. Anderson puts a lot of faith in this woman and that fuels her. She's determine to make him proud, and he knows it. I'm not sure if this is a good thing but Anderson seems like an alright man. Shepard does look to him for guidance, she is very capable without it though, from what I've seen. I can not believe I am leaving the citadel with the first human spectre on a prototype ship, a long side a Krogan and a Quarian. We are now heading to the Artemus Tau cluster, to find Dr. Liara T'Soni, Benezia's daughter. This ought to be fun!


	2. Data Entry #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locating Dr. T'Soni and Shepards bad driving.

Data pad entry 2~

On the Normandy, Shepard gave us this wonderful speech about knowing our mission and how Saren is prepared for us. I'm not so sure he knows we are after him, yet, but we will see. This mission is very important to Shepard, we must not fail.

I decided to camp out in the storage bay with Wrex and Ashley, I set my stuff (what little I have) up near the Mako. After I was settle in and the ship took off for the mass relay, Shepard came down to talk to me... I mean, she went around to talk to everyone I think, at least I saw her talking to Wrex and Ashley. Not that I was spying on her! I just happened to notice, oh god, anyway. I explained to her how working with a Spectre was better then C-Sec, and about all their rules. I explained how they held me back when I knew I could do some good in this world. I told her I left C-Sec because of Protocol and procedure coming first, but she dug farther into it. I sighed and explained to her how I rose in the ranks and how the higher I got the more limits there were. I hated leaving, mostly because of how my father is going to react. I teamed up with her to leave the citadel and see how outside of C-Sec things are done. She snapped at me about endangering innocent people, and doing the job right, not fast. I think, no, I know I gave her the wrong impression. I just hope she understands sooner rather then later. She left me pretty pissed off, maybe I should go explain myself... Or maybe I'll just wait down here and calibrate some of these weapons....

Joker took us to Sharjila to explore and look for T'soni, this planet had a pirate-mercenary base on it. Here, I experienced how horrible Shepard was at driving. I just can't believe... maybe it was the terrain but still, pretty bad when I feel sick to my stomach. Needless to say, Shepard, Ashley and I had some fun. We killed an asari mercenary named Dahila Dantius. I remember a little about a report I read mentioning her a while back, I think it said she had a sister who was under investigation too. I'll have to do some digging later when we head back to the ship. 

Back on the Normandy, I watched Shepard read up on all the planets in this system. It was interesting to see a human so invested in learning more about alien worlds. She had the Normandy surveying all the planets that had resources on them. No one on the ship questioned her motives, unless you count Ashley, but she seemed to have a lot of doubt in the commander. I looked up that old report about Dahila and was correctly, I must incise on talking to her sister when we head back to the citadel. 

After Ashley had another one of her out bursts about aliens being on the Normandy, an Alliance ship, Shepard took Wrex and surprising, me with her to Therum. The ruins, not only are surrounded by lava, but the geth beat us here. Hopefully we can cut through them before they find T'soni, even with Shepard's bad driving. I mean it when I say Shepard has horrible driving skills, I almost want to offer to drive the MAKO for her, if that wasn't offensive and I'm pretty sure it is. I know, from what little time we spent together that she can handle a gun, but the MAKO... that's a different story. It defiantly was not just Sharjila...

We neared the end of the huge road that the MAKO was traveling on, Shepard was upset to see the rest of it blocked off after she spent this time laughing over running the geth over with the six wheeled semi-tank. She parked the MAKO, quite terribly, it was half on top of the road block, half on the road and Wrex hopped out making sure there were no surprises till we were ready. Shepard was next on the ground, with me following, my rifle already set to fire. After tearing through a few geth shock troopers, we came to a funnel, Shepard waved us behind covered and took the rifle off her back. I watched as she flicked a snipers perch off the bottom of the gun and positioned herself. She wiped out the geth's snipers with her bright red rifle before they could even target her, or us for that matter. I was stunned, I have never seen anyone come close to besting me before. Shepard winked at me, I smiled as she switched back to her assault rifle. And spoke to me, “Next time, Vakarian, you do the sniping”. Her voice, was light and playful, like she was enjoying this mission. I laughed lightly at her words and followed her into the next skirmish. 

A geth stalker ambushed us and called out his little buddy, a geth Armature. I don't remember much of this fight, the Armature knocked me out with an energy shot in the beginning, but Wrex keeps reminding me, “Ugly you are lucky Shepard is quick and had plenty of medi-gel and grenades!”. I guess I owe her one at least, I'll ask later when she comes around to chat. 

The prothean ruin was amazing, and that was being modest! It was huge, I have seen nothing like this before, not that I was a huge history freak anyway, just the sear size of it took me off guard. When we found T'soni, she was trapped by some sort of prothean security device and of course as it seems to go lately, she needed our help. Shepard seems to believe T'soni is not working for her mother, and so, we freed her... Of course we had to use a giant mining laser to do so, but I'm pretty sure Shepard just wanted to push the giant red button on it. 

Shepard's wonderful mining laser idea cause an entire seismic eruption in the ruins. I could have face palmed at this, but T'soni's face almost had me in a fit of laughter. Once again, we were running for our lives. Hey, maybe I can turn this into a book when we are done, Vakarian's adventures on the Normandy! Yeah that has a nice ring to it. Shepard had to practically carry the Doctor out of the ruin as it crumbled around us. But luckily we made it out and back to the Normandy, and into a boring debriefing. I nearly fell asleep as T'soni ranted on and on about human behavior and prothaens. I begged Shepard to end the torture and had to catch myself to keep from leaping out of my chair and racing back to the cargo hold, when Shepard dismissed us all.


	3. Entry 3

It took Shepard a lot longer then usual to do her daily rounds interacting with the crew, I realized my eyes kept flickering to the elevator door, waiting for her; As I fixed up the Mako and ran basic reports on the rest of the crew. I found out the the lieutenant is a biotic with L2 implants, that is interesting, maybe that's why he's so attached to the Commander. I must keep a closer eye on him from here on. I checked up on Ashley Williams too, she comes from a long, long line of military family but all her missions were full alliance, no aliens involved. I can see where her.... hesitations are coming from now. If she was turian, she would be a great prize as a bond mate. 

I couldn't help myself, I watched Shepard as she talked to Wrex, they acted like they have been friends for years before this. I could not wrap my head around it, was she like this with everyone? Even other humans? They fist bumped and she turned to me, smiling as I continued to stare at her. As soon as she got within arms length of me, she started drilling me with questions about C-Sec. I explained to her about my father being a C-Sec officer and how he talked me into turning down Spectre status when I was younger. She was surprised I didn't take the status but didn't question it farther. I don't know why but I also let it slip that my father would not like her. She laughed and told me we would do whatever it took to get Saren and bring him to justice. I believe that we will now. Shepard bid her good byes and headed down to engineering, her last stop always before heading to her cabin, to talk to Tali. 

After a well needed rest, Shepard's voice came over the com. I caught myself smiling, she called for Wrex and Ashley to gear up and meet her at the shuttle. Joker found a distress signal coming from the planet Edolus. I was disappointed I wasn't going but I guess I can't go on every mission. I continued to work on calibrations while they were gone. And chatted with Tali about her ship and family. When Shepard returned, she was clearly upset, they found some marines lured into a trap, or something like that. Ashley looked equally as upset.   
We zoomed back to the citadel for a quick supple run and bumped into an Admiral of the alliance army... The way that man talked about Shepard's ship and the way she defended it and her crew took me back. I was surprised at this man, he must have been jealous of Shepard. This woman is amazing. I find myself snapping at people who dare to question her or insult her. I don't know what has come over me but I am extremely loyal to Shepard now. I guess I don't mind it, at least it makes me somewhat of a normal turian. I guess my father would be proud.

We confronted Chorban about the Keeper data, and I had to hold myself back from strangling the salarian. As interested in doing what was right, Shepard was also interested in the research, but of course, justice won. I was proud of her, she beat temptation, I have noticed that as a human is hard to do. After helping a few more people out and picking up supplies, we returned to the Normandy and took off for Asteroid X57. As we got closer, Shepard called for Ashley and I, I smiled, again she was taking me with her. Ashley and I geared up and climbed into the MAKO. We got a transmission telling us to disable to torches on the asteroid and headed on our way. After shutting down the torches and letting the damn gang leader go, Shepard saved the hostages. Humans really do look up to her when she is around them, like she is some sort of beacon to them. 

Back on the ship Shepard did her rounds again, stopping and talking to the crew members, a bit longer then normal. She stopped at me and I snapped to attention, she smiled and waved at me to relax. The human drilled me with questions about C-Sec and this one nasty case I was on. I poured it all out to her and she offered to track the doctor down for me. I am excited, this alien was a piece of work and deserves all that is coming to him.


End file.
